Implanting a chronic electrical stimulator, such as a cardiac stimulator, to deliver medical therapy(ies) is known. Examples of cardiac stimulators include implantable cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices such as pacemakers, implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs), and implantable devices capable of performing pacing and defibrillating functions. Implantable CRM devices provide electrical stimulation to selected portions of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm, generally referred to herein as CRM functions/therapy. An implantable pacemaker, for example, is a CRM device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The pacing pulses can be timed from other pacing pulses or sensed electrical activity. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate. Some CRM devices synchronize pacing pulses delivered to different areas of the heart in order to coordinate the contractions. Coordinated contractions allow the heart to pump efficiently while providing sufficient cardiac output. Clinical data has shown that cardiac resynchronization, achieved through synchronized biventricular pacing, results in a significant improvement in cardiac function. Cardiac resynchronization therapy improves cardiac function in heart failure patients.
Heart failure patients have abnormal autonomic balance, which is associated with LV dysfunction and increased mortality. Modulation of the sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous systems has potential clinical benefit in preventing remodeling and death in heart failure and post-MI patients. Direct electrical stimulation can activate the baroreflex, inducing a reduction of sympathetic nerve activity and reducing blood pressure by decreasing vascular resistance. Sympathetic inhibition and parasympathetic activation have been associated with reduced arrhythmia vulnerability following a myocardial infarction, presumably by increasing collateral perfusion of the acutely ischemic myocardium and decreasing myocardial damage.